El rey del distrito Kabuki
by GaemSvnni
Summary: ¿Cómo es qué un simple juego de escondite se volvió un problema tan grande?
1. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo I:**

 **Si lo piensas, jugar a las escondidas también puede hacerte viajar en el tiempo**.

La luz apenas se filtraba entre las mohecidas y viejas tablas del templo, apenas permitiendo observar el lugar en el cual estaba, pero permitiéndole observar claramente entre ellas lo que había fuera del lugar. El estar oculto allí le parecía una eternidad ¿Cuánto tiempo es que le tomaba a alguien poder hallar un escondite? No es como sí el juego del escondite fuera tan fácil ¿O es que había subestimado el nivel de ignorancia de sus compañeros de juego?

Harto de esperar que alguien fuera a su encuentro, decidió ponerse de pie sintiendo inmediatamente lo entumecidas que estaban sus piernas por haber permanecido demasiado tiempo en una incómoda posición y con un suave empujón abrió la puerta frente a él, dejando entrar la escasa luz que le ofrecía el atardecer…

—¡Atardecer! — exclamo tan fuerte como su infantil voz se lo permitió – El Huevo frito ya está en el cielo*

Con cortos pero apresurados pasos bajo las escaleras del templo, dejando poco a poco aquel desolado y antiguo lugar atrás. Los pasos que daba con sus pequeños pies resonaban son fuerza sobre el camino de tierra y piedras, mientras inflaba sus rosadas mejillas a más no poder demostrando así su descontento ¡Esos tontos! ¿Cómo se atrevían sus vasallos a olvidar al futuro rey de Kabukicho? Era algo inaceptable, por ello es que los buscaría, se proclamaría como ganador del juego y los dejaría sin el honor de jugar con él hasta que volvieran suplicando por su compañía.

Con aquella idea instalada en su cabeza, apresuro sus pasos en dirección al parque de juegos que solían frecuentar, pero por más que diera vueltas y vueltas la zona donde debía estar el parque no podía encontrar nada, sólo había casas y más casas.

—¿Me equivoque de camino? — se cuestionó a sí mismo mientras se detenía de súbito y comenzaba a observar a su alrededor, la oscuridad de la noche comenzaba a hacerse presente y no dejaba de ver casas que eran absolutamente desconocidas para él. —Mami, me va a matar. —

Por primera vez en el día las facciones de su rostro demostraron el miedo y la preocupación que comenzaba a sentir en ese momento y con esas emociones que se apoderaban de él comenzó a correr de vuelta en la dirección que había venido, pero aquella carrera no perduró demasiado debido a que sus pasos fueron detenidos al chocar contra algo duro que envió su cuerpo disparado contra el suelo por causa de la fuerza del impacto.

—¡Ay! — Lloriqueo llevando su diestra hasta su nariz para así aliviar el dolor que el reciente golpe le había provocado.

—Oi, mocoso, ten más cuidado. Debes mirar por donde andas —

El sonido de esa voz tan familiar lo hizo alzar la mirada con un dejo de esperanza, la cual elimino inmediatamente tras reconocer al hombre frente a él y exigir con voz monótona y casi aburrida

—Toshi, llévame a casa —

El hombre de cabello oscuro lo miro por un instante, intentando pasar por alto la forma en que aquel niño, que apenas llegaba a la altura de su rodilla, le hablaba con tanta familiaridad, para luego tomar el cigarrillo entre sus dedos y exhalar sonoramente el humo del tabaco.

—¿Quién eres mocoso? ¿Te conozco? —

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **Hola gente** , realmente no tengo demasiada esperanza que alguien lea esto o vaya ser de interés, pero de todas formas me gustaría agradecer a las personas que han llegado hasta aquí... _si es que hay alguien._

¿Y qué dicen? ¿Le gusto? ¿Es aburrido? ¿Esperan más? ¿Quién creen que es el mocoso? Yo creo que es obvio ¿no? Jajaja Siéntanse libres de dar su opinión, después de todo han pasado varios años de la vez que escribí algo, sus opiniones pueden ser una gran ayuda para mejorar.

Si esto tiene buena aceptación la próxima semana estaría subiendo un nuevo.

* _ **Huevo frito ya está en el cielo**_ : El mocoso le dice así al atardecer porque la forma del sol y los colores de su alrededor se le asemejan a un huevo frito... Jajajaj

Realmente he tenido varios problemas para poder subir la historia, he editado una y otra vez, pero por alguna extraña razón sigue presentando errores :c asi que me disculpo con quienes hayan querido leer esto y han encontrado con un desastre


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Capitulo II**_

 _ **Si sueles ser un idiota puedes convertirte en padre muy joven**_

Si le hubieran dicho a Hijikata Toushirou que además de cumplir su labor como oficial del shinsengumi, también tendría que hacer el papel de niñera, habría preferido no salir a realizar la patrulla por las calles de Edo y optado por continuar con el papeleo dentro del cuartel, sobre todo si aquel crio se había enfurruñado y negado a soltar alguna palabra, solo limitándose a observarlo con esos enormes ojos azules que expresaban resentimiento, haciendo más complicada su labor.

Pero ¿Qué había hecho mal él? Tan sólo le había preguntado su nombre ya que el niño era un completo desconocido, aunque por lo visto ese mocoso ya lo conocía de algún lado, se lo indicaba la forma tan confiada y caprichosa en la que se había dirigido a él. ¿Quién demonios era ese niño? Por más que le observara y su rostro le resultara familiar no podía dar con la respuesta que tanto buscaba, pero quizás alguien más si pudiera.

* * *

El _fusama_ que daba paso a la habitación en la cual habitualmente los oficiales del shinsengumi comían fue abierto con fuerza, silenciando casi de inmediato las voces en el interior y haciendo que todos detuvieran su labor, dejando sus alimentos en un segundo plano y le observaran con curiosidad por unos segundos al vice comandante, pero antes de que Hijikata pudiera elevar su voz para llamar a quien necesitaba, el pequeño desconocido corrió rápidamente al interior perdiéndose entre la multitud de mesas y hombres.

—¡Oi! — hablo Toushirou, teniendo la entera disposición de ir tras el niño, pero una escalofriante presciencia junto con una monótona voz impidió que apenas se moviera de su lugar.

—Oye Hijikata **-** San, ¿No es demasiado pronto para que regresaras de tu patrullaje?

—¡Ve y comete seppuku! — grito con enfado — Se supone que era tu deber salir a patrullar.

—Pero mientras tu salías y te divertías, yo me quede vigilando a estos vagos. — la expresión inocente del rostro de Sougo hubiera engañado a cualquiera que no lo conociese.

—El único vago aquí eres tú, debes empezar a comportarte y hacer tu deber como oficial — murmuro entre dientes, mientras que con una de sus manos tomaba con firmeza la solapa de la chaqueta de Sougo con la finalidad de que sus rostros quedaran a escasos centímetros. — Además ¿Qué tiene de divertido salir a hacer patrullaje en las calles?

—Es Obvio, Hijikata — tanto la expresión como el tono monótono en la voz del capitán demostraban que el enfado de Toushirou no tenía ni un efecto en él. — Vas por ahí y secuestras niños para cumplir con tus fetiches, debes recordar que este es un fanfic apto para todo público y la pedofilia no está permitida.

—¡No soy ningún pedófilo, crío de mierda!

—¡Chicos! Cogí a este pervertido con las manos en la masa — Sougo alzo aún más su voz y señalo de manera acusadora a Hijikata.

Algunos los observaban horrorizados ya que las discusiones del demoníaco vice comandante y del capitán de la primera división no siempre terminaban bien, otros en cambio reían y comentaban en voz baja las ocurrencias del capitán.

—Es seppuku para ti, estúpido adicto a la mayonesa — de un rápido movimiento Sougo se zafó del agarrare de su chaqueta, para ser esta vez quién tomara a Hijikata del brazo y lo arrastrara con él fuera de la habitación — seré gentil y te ayudaré.

Pero antes de que lograran dar un paso fuera del lugar, un fuerte tirón en la chaqueta de Sougo hizo que se detuvieran; al dirigir sus miradas tras ellos, se encontraron con aquel pequeño que sostenía firmemente el borde de la chaqueta y observaba al príncipe de los sádicos con sus grandes y brillantes ojos azules, para luego alzar ambos brazos en su dirección y chillar alegremente.

—¡Papi!

Un absoluto silencio reino en la habitación y Hijikata podía sentir claramente como el sudor y un ligero temblor se apoderaba de su cuerpo, de tal forma que apenas pudo impedir que el cigarrillo cayera de su boca.

* * *

El mismo silencio de hace momentos atrás se había instalado en la habitación de Kondou Isao, donde Hijikata había arrastrado tanto al niño como a Sougo una vez que el resto de los subordinados alzaran sus voces de completa confusión y sorpresa por lo dicho por el niño. Cuando entro al lugar a penas le había dado el tiempo a Kondou de preguntar qué ocurría y prácticamente se había lanzado sobre él contándole el aterrador descubrimiento que había hecho, pero tras esas palabras pronunciadas el mutismo se había apoderado de los 3 adultos, a excepción claramente del infante obstinado que se había encaprichado con sentarse sobre las piernas de Sougo y a pesar de que este lo cogiera de sus ropas y lo dejara caer sin ninguna delicadeza junto él, el pequeño volvía nuevamente a ubicarse sobre sus muslos.

Tras unos cuantos segundos más de silencio y una rendición por parte de Sougo dejando hacer al niño lo que quisiese, Kondou por fin hizo un movimiento, tosiendo contra su puño para llamar la atención de todos.

— Sougo ¿Es cierto? — lo observo con una seriedad que pocas veces solía mostrar, pero el aludido solo le devolvió la mirada, sin siquiera realizar una mueca o expresión que respondiera a su pregunta. — ¿Toshi?

Esta vez su mirada fue dirigida hacía el hombre junto a él, quién cerro sus ojos y asintió con lentitud.

— Ya veo. — apenas se le escucho murmurar a Kondou, mientras cubría su rostro con ambas manos. — Es increíble

— ¿Kondou-San? — cuestiono Hijikata, la voz le comenzó a temblar ligeramente y hasta el inmutable de Sougo mostró un poco preocupación en su mirada.

— ¡Toshi! — hablo una vez más el gorila, pero esta vez alzando el volumen de su voz — Soy tío, Toshi — sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, estallo en lágrimas y se levantó de su lugar para coger con fuerza al niño entre sus brazos y frotar una y otra vez sus mejillas con las propias.

—¡Maldito gorila! — grito Hijikata, señalandolo con su dedo índice. — Se supone que debes regañarle, por causa de esto la reputación del shinsengumi estará por los suelos.

—La reputación del shinsengumi es como el miembro de un anciano, ha estado un largo tiempo caída y por más que lo intentes no podrás hacer que se vuelva a levantar— la seriedad en las palabras de Sougo, aumentaron aún más el enfado de Hijikata. — Y ni siquiera sabemos si realmente es mío.

—Pero solo basta con mirarlo para saberlo. — refuto Kondou, mientras aún continuaba con el niño entre sus brazos — Es igual a ti cuando eras pequeño.

—De todas formas — hablo una vez más Sougo, ignorando las palabras dichas por el comandante. — Hijibaka lo trajo, así que él se hará responsable, yo debo ir a cumplir mi deber como oficial. — se levantó mientras le dirigía una ladina sonrisa a Toushirou y salía del lugar con pasos perezosos.

—Vuelve acá, pequeña mier…

—Toshi — le interrumpió el niño que luchaba entre los brazos del comandante para poder liberarse. — Trae bananas, el gorila tiene hambre.

—¡No me digas Toshi!

—También quiero galletas de arroz picante.

Hijikata observo al niño por unos segundos para estudiar su pequeño rostro, hasta finalmente soltar un largo suspiro.

—Ustedes…. esta noche será larga.

 ** _Continuara…_**

* * *

 ** _*Fusama: _**_puerta corredera hecha de grueso papel estirado sobre una estructura de madera._

¡Hola gente! Feliz navidad (atrasada) Jajajaj. Se supone que este capitulo lo iba a subir hace varios días atrás, pero mi internet no quería cooperar y como no quería finalizar el año sin haber subido un nuevo capitulo tuve que pedirle el internet a mi vecino...sin consultarle, así que aquí lo tienen

Gracias a esas personas que se han molestado en leer y comentar el primer capitulo. Realmente no espere que alguien lo leyera o tuviera una mínima de aceptación así que muchas gracias.

¿Qué les pareció este nuevo capitulo? el niño ya exhibió a Sougo ¿Quién será la madre? ¿Qué hará el sádico? Jajajaj No duden en comentar o expresar su opinión, quejas o sugerencias.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo III**_

 **No dejes que los hábitos de los padres sean imitados por sus hijos**

No era necesario que Sougo se quitara la máscara ocular para saber quién era la persona que tiene un instante había irrumpido en su habitación ya que el maldito olor a nicotina le había delatado, estaba seguro que se buscó a ese niño que en la madrugada se había infiltrado en su cuarto y ahora yacía dormido sobre el futón; Lo que había sido oído en las altas horas de la noche, en el inicio de la página, en el mismo tiempo. cuerpo que se había recostado sobre su torso.

Al oír como el _shoji_ fue nuevamente deslizado, quitado con pausados movimientos de la máscara que cubren sus ojos y giros en su cabeza para observar a los niños y niñas que ahora se han recostado junto a él y que aferraba una de sus pequeñas manos a su yukata de algodón.

¿Cuál es la apariencia del rostro del menor? Sin duda una versión más pequeña y redonda de sí mismo, muy semejante a como él era en sus años de infancia, incluso tenía el mismo tono de cabello marrón claro que posa tanto como su diferencia. hermana Las similitudes entre los dos tiempos son la evidencia necesaria para cualquiera la catalogación como padre e hijo, aunque entre todas estas semejanzas no se concuerden ni se graban en alguien de su familia que poseyera ojos tan azules como los que ostentaba ese mocoso

Tampoco grabó una mujer con la cual había intimado hace años atrás. La única vez que una mujer le había abierto las piernas y que había entre los recuerdos se compartió hace mucho tiempo, se conoció la noche y se convirtió en un lugar importante. tan alto cargo entregado, luego de que sus encuentros se mantuvieran limitados a torturas y humillaciones a los pobres que no se hayan permitido, pero sin tener un cabo en el coito o por lo menos que ha sido hasta hace un par de meses atrás, lo que Hiciste una pregunta más allá de la procedencia de ese niño. ¿Realmente era su hijo? ¿Por qué no había aparecido prácticamente en la nada? ¿Quién era su madre? ¿Había heredado esos ojos azules de ella?

Un tirón en el costado de su ropa lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones y observar con dejar de lado de la sorpresa, el estado de la vida y el pensamiento. grabar el momento en que se había sentado en una de las mesas del comedor para desayunar.

–¡Papi! - el niño con su ropa una vez más para llamar su atención, este es un sistema de teléfono y un teléfono móvil. Pescado y varios encurtidos - Yo también quiero… dámelo.

\- Molesta a alguien más, niño. - El tiempo en que tomamos una gran cantidad de arroz y lo que llevaba en su boca para masticar de forma lenta, fingiendo disfrutarlo más de lo normal.

Si no fuera una persona amable le habría entregado sin mayor problema los alimentos en el pequeño, pero como no en la época continúo comiendo y profiriendo suaves gemidos de satisfacción a pesar de que no tenía apetito y el arroz sabía horrible, sólo deteniéndose cuando el mocoso se hubiera Bajó el disgustado de su silla y alejado de él.

–Deberías tratar mejor a Souichiro - si el arroz le ha dado un toque, ahora le vamos a poner aún más a lo largo de lo que se dice, se le ha enviado la cara y la repugnante cantidad de mayonesa que se ponía en uno cada uno de sus alimentos.

–¿Quién?

\- Souichiro, es el nombre del niño ¿no lo sabías?

\- ¿Por qué debería saberlo? apenas lo conozco - Okita hizo una sutil mueca de asco con sus labios al mismo tiempo que Hijikata disfrutaba y llevaba una vez a su boca una comida para perros; Como me lamentaba no he tenido un poco de cianuro durante la noche - Pero ese nombre me suena conocido, creo que ...

\- ¿Cómo va tu primer día como padre? - la voz de Kondou resonó en el lugar y no era necesario que yo mirara para saber que estaba sonriendo, después de todo, el tono alegre de su voz la era suficiente para evidenciar - ¿Cuándo conoceré a mi nuera?

–Este idiota no sabe quién es la madre. - murmuro lo suficientemente audible para los tres mientras arrastraba su silla hacia un lado dándole espacio suficiente para que se sienta junto con él.

–Muere, Hijibaka.

–¿No sabes quién es? - Sougo no tenía un jurado que aprecie un pequeño brillo de decepción en los ojos de Kondou.

–No recuerdo haber hecho esto y aquello con alguien.

–Pero debes tener una pista ¿no? ¿Qué hay de Souichi? ¿No le has preguntado?

–Si Hijikata-san ¿no hay preguntas?

\- ¿Por qué debería haberlo hecho yo? - grito y estuve a punto de lanzar los palillos que sostendremos en su mano, pero desistió en el último momento ya que su atención se dirigió a la pequeña copia de Sougo que corría alegremente hacia ellos mientras sostenemos sobre su cabeza una bandeja con un gran tazón "Sin corras, no vas a caer", pero que era totalmente ignorado.

–¡Papi, papi, mira! - Chillo Souichiro, una vez que llego junto a los oficiales, no se presta atención sólo a las personas en la mesa, sino también a los subordinados. La respuesta de la persona y la imagen de la persona y la imagen de la persona y la persona que lo acompañó. a él para sentarlo sobre la silla.

–Hijikata-san, alguien quiere robar tu puesto de Piccolo - se burló Okita and this vez el vice comandante no contesta sus ganas de enviar uno de sus palillos, justo en el medio del frente del muchacho y dejar una pequeña marca rojiza en el lugar . Sin embargo, no tenía el tiempo ni la paciencia para esta situación, ni siquiera tenía tiempo para tratar con nosotros.

–Souichiro, tengo una pregunta que hacerte. - el supuesto Okita detuvo su mano a medio camino de arroz y observación con curiosidad a quien le hablaba - ¿Puedes decirme de dónde vienes?

–Papi dice que de alcohol y de sus **_kintamas (_ _金玉_ _.)_** _,_ Pero mami dice que tiene suerte tenerlas.

Todos los presentes en esa mesa, con excepción de Okita Mayor con reprobación.

–Capitán Okita, no es bueno decirle algo así a… - La mirada severa que le dio el capitán junto con el movimiento de la bazuca que siempre tuvo la oportunidad de hacer una llamada de inmediato a Yamazaki.

Hijikata ignoro la intimidación realizada al recién llegado y continuado haciéndole preguntas al mocoso.

–¿Y tu madre? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Cómo se llama?

–Mami - respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Creyendo que eso era todo lo que podía querer querer encontrar un lugar para comer y comer.

–Es retrasado y posiblemente su madre mar un cerdo - menciono Sougo. El tal Souichiro, mostraba la inteligencia de una patata y un apetito propio de un cerdo; no puedo creer que de sus increíbles genes saliera alguien así.

–Mami no es un cerdo, es una reina - refutar Souichiro tras haber tenido un problema de dificultad en la cantidad de arroz que había en su boca y en su pecho con orgullo - y luego yo seré el rey.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, el joven capitán de su hijo se levanta en su asiento y el niño para cargarlo entre sus brazos.

–Pero si no es Sadomaru 23, mi hijo favorito - la amplia sonrisa similar al gato de Cheshire proporciona un pequeño y desagradable estremecimiento no solo en el cuerpo de Hijikata, ni tampoco en el de Yamazaki, quien comenzó a alejarse lentamente del lugar .

–Soy Souichiro, papi.

–Si, si ¿Qué tal si vamos a buscar a la cerda de tu mami? ¿Dijiste que es una reina? ¿Dónde debemos ir a buscarla? – mientras salía de la habitación y continuaba haciéndole preguntas, ignoro como Souichiro miraba con tristeza en dirección a la mesa y extendía una de sus diminutas manos al tiempo en que gimoteaba "mi arroz".

– ¡Sougo! – lloriqueo Kondou, limpiando con la manga de su chaqueta sus lágrimas y la asquerosa mucosidad que salía de su nariz – mamá, nuestro hijo está creciendo demasiado rápido, estoy seguro de que será un buen padre y cuidará bien de nuestro nieto.

–¿Por qué actúas como si yo fuera la madre de ese engendro? Además, eres muy ingenuo Kondou-san, no creo que esa sea la prioridad del príncipe sádico. Si la madre del niño es realmente una reina todos estaremos en problemas.

* * *

Sus ojos se cerraron a la par en que un suspiro salía de sus labios tras haber bebido con rapidez su chuubert preferido sabor a uva, el frió liquido había servido como bálsamo para su agotamiento ya que ni siquiera en los días de patrullaje, cosa que debería estar haciendo, había recorrido tanto terreno en la ciudad de Edo como lo había hecho hoy; había seguido las indicaciones del mocoso durante lo que le parecía horas para solamente terminar frente a un lote baldío en el supuesto lugar que debería haber estado el hogar del niño, el cual había roto en llanto por el descubrimiento, pudiendo solo hacerlo callar tras meterle un poco de comida en su boca. Por esta razón es que se encontraban sentados en el viejo puesto de dangos que solía frecuentar cada vez que se escapa de sus deberes, él sentado con el envase vacío del chuubert aun colgando en su boca y el niño sentado junto a una pila de platos sucios y dos palillos con dangos en cada una de sus manos; suerte la de él haber traído la tarjeta de Hijikata.

Todo esto para él era demasiado anormal, aunque ciertamente nada de lo que ocurría o nadie de Edo podía caer dentro de la categoría de normal, pero el encontrar un niño que decía ser su hijo y que jamás había visto en su vida, que era claramente una copia barata de él, la imagen y semejanza de su versión dentro del manga, que recorriera el cuartel shinsengumi y hablara con todos como si lo hubiera hecho diariamente durante sus casi cuatro años de vida, que lo llevara hasta su supuesto hogar donde no había nada, que fuera un completo desvergonzado, que tuviera un apetito similar al de un cerdo, que tuviera unos ojos tan azules que quizás pocas veces había visto, que se autoproclamara el rey del distrito kabuki, para el todo era. . .

Los ojos de Sougo se abrieron con desmesura ¿no era posible o si lo era?; su mirada se dirigió una vez más hasta el infante recorriendo sus redondas y tiernas facciones con el mayor detenimiento posible, cuando Souichiro se dio cuenta de lo que el Okita mayor hacia giro su cabeza en su dirección mostrando su sucio rostro con restos del dulce que devoraba tan alegremente y le observo con curiosidad con aquellos enormes ojos azules que provocaron nauseas el capitán del shinsengumi.

¿Qué horrible crimen había cometido él para que le ocurriera semejante desgracia? … ¡Oh! Cierto, la lista era demasiado larga.

–Pero si es Sofá-Kun. ¿Estás gastando el impuesto que le robas a la gente honorable como Gin-san?

Tanto él como Souichiro dirigieron su mirada al hombre con rostro aburrido que hurgaba sin vergüenza alguna con el dedo meñique de su diestra dentro de uno de los orificios de su nariz.

–Es Sougo, danna. Y no estoy …– el joven Okita ni siquiera pudo terminar su oración debido a que el niño se bajó del lugar en cual estaba sentado y se acercó hasta el mayor de los tres repitiendo una y otra vez " _jiisan,_ jiisan" mientras intentaba colgarse a su pantalón. La idea de cometer seppuku le parecía cada vez más maravillosa.

– ¡Oh! Dejaste escapar a tu mono – con aquellos movimientos perezosos que caracterizaban a Gintoki, se inclinó para poder coger al niño que se aferraba a su pantalón y a parte de su yukata y lo alzo con ambas manos hasta tenerlo a la altura de su rostro – ¿Están teniendo problemas en el shinsengumi? No sabía que ahora debían hacer el trabajo de niñera ¿o es que crían monos para un circo?

– No hacemos ese tipo de trabajo, danna. Él es Trunks número 6, es una maquina asesina que viene desde el futuro y está diseñada para ser más poderoso que Itachi.

–Oi, alto ahí Souichiro-kun, nadie es más poderoso que Itachi.

El Okita mayor estuvo a punto de refutar las palabras dichas por el de cabellera plateada, pero el oírlo llamarle de esa forma le causo un ligero escalofrió. La idea de la procedencia del niño se hacía más clara en su mente y era mejor que saliera de ahí antes que alguien más lo notara, en especial Gintoki que podía ser bastante perezoso para la mayoría de las cosas, pero Sougo tenía que admitir que era demasiado rápido en captar las cosas aun cuando estas apenas fueran perceptibles.

– De todas formas, tenemos que irnos, danna. Trunks número 6 y yo tenemos cosas que hacer antes que…

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí idiota? ¿quieres que te mate?

El príncipe sádico conocía perfectamente esa voz, podía identificarla dentro una multitud desde el momento en que la había conocido; si bien su voz chillona había cambiado a ligeramente a una propia de una adolescente de 16 años, junto con otros cambios que lo habían sorprendido bastante, aun solía causarle dolores de cabeza cada vez que la oía.

–¿Qué te he dicho de hacer amistades con los perros del gobierno¸ Gin-chan? ¿Así es como te crie? Estás rompiendo el corazón de mamá –

– No actúes como mi madre, creí que ya habías superado esa etapa.

– El ser una madre no es una etapa ¿cómo puedes decirme algo así? – grito falsamente ofendida.

El mayor del grupo dejo escapar un suspiro de derrota a la vez que dejaba que el niño que sostenía desde hace unos instantes atrás se escapara de sus manos y se acercara con pasos vacilantes hasta la muchacha, a la cual observo durante un par de segundos para luego alzar sus brazos en su dirección y sonreírle tan amplia y tiernamente que el Okita mayor juro que vio pequeños destellos alrededor de su rostro.

– ¡Hola a ti! – exclamo con un dulce tono de vos mientras correspondía la amplia sonrisa que le ofrecía el pequeño niño – ¿Quieres que te cargue?

Para la consternación de Sougo, pero no para la de Gintoki que ya estaba acostumbrado que la pelirroja jugara con cuanto niño se le cruzase, la joven yato tomo al pequeño entre sus brazos para alzarlo hasta dejarlo apoyado con firmeza contra su pecho.

– ¿De dónde saliste amigo? ¿Acaso te gusta la gran Gura-sama?

Antes que el pequeño granuja abriera su boca para pronunciar alguna palabra, Sougo se adelantó; tenía que evitar a toda costa que ese par tuvieran una conversación.

– ¿A quién podrías gustarle una cerda horrible?

– Él, a diferencia de cierto chihuahua que conozco, tiene buen gusto y sabe reconocer a una mujer atractiva.

–¿Mujer atractiva? Yo no veo ninguna mujer en este lugar.

– ¡Como te atreves! Soy un hermoso milagro, los ojos de todos ustedes han sido bendecidos al poder ver mi belleza cada día.

– Más bien diría que eres una maldición, me dan ganas de vomitar cada vez que te veo.

– Retráctate.

–Oblígame – sonrió desafiante. El joven capitán sabía que debía salir de ese lugar cuanto antes, pero el enfrentarse a su eterna rival era algo que no podía rechazar con facilidad.

–Espera que dejes este niño y que te sirva para recordar como mordiste el suelo la semana pasada.

–Solo dámelo china, aunque es tentador. - a la mierda el enfrentamiento, debe sobrevivir para ver su telenovela de los 8.

–Es Souichiro, papi.

\- ¿Papi? - Tanto la voz de Kagura como de Gintoki denotaban sorpresa, pero si las miradas mataran estaba seguro de que ya estás muerto y enterrado 20 metros bajo tierra por causa de la mirada que daba Kagura, pero eso era normal ¿no? Después de todo, eran rivales y el deseo de asesinar a otro siempre estaba presente.

–Oye, oye, Ryō-kun. No puedes tener tu Final Fantasy antes que Gin-san, eres el protagonista de este lugar.

–No en este Fanfiction, danna. - para que esto ya se haya escapado de sus manos, se haya descubierto la verdad y se haya procedido realmente se haya mocoso se se haya mentado mentalmente se haya agotado y se haya quitado la cuerda de lo que normalmente era, así como por el resto del día. más problemas; sólo tengo que salir de ahí antes que el dan y la china se dieran cuenta de todo, llegar al cuartel, lanzarle una granada a Hijikata, incluir en su habitación y ver su novela, como amó toda persona normal - Vamos Trunks, no you you are too too too Cerca de esa bestia, te puedes comer.

-No. - El maldito mocoso se había sostenido con más firmeza de las ropas de Kagura y había restablecido el rostro contra su pecho mientras negaba.

–Nos vamos.

-No quiero.

–No me importa que no quieras.

–Quiero quedarme con mami.

Si la palabra "papi" hubiera tenido cierto impacto en el presente, las últimas palabras hubieran tenido un impacto mayor, se hayan hecho evidentes en la blanquecina y la expresión del samurái y la señal para el capitán de la primera división del shinsengumi escapara Lo más rápido posible.

-¡Oh! mira que tarde es - Sougo alzo su diestra donde era evidente que no había traído ningún reloj sí, pero eso no es un hito que se pone cierto dramatismo en su habitual inexpresivo tono de voz mientras que se da medios vuelta para poder alejarse - Puede que no lo entiendas danna ¿Qué es lo que está en mi mano?

\- Oi Soichiro Yagami - el andar de Sougo fue encontrado por Gintoki, quien lo tomo con firmeza en el cuello de la chaqueta para que sigas tu camino - ¿Cómo es eso de que tu mono le ha dicho "mami" a mi inocente Kagura -Chan? ¿Puedes decirle un Gin-san de lo que se ha perdido?

La falsa sonrisa junto con el tembloroso ojo en el rostro de Sakata le hicieron saber a Sougo que la conversación que ambos tendrían no sería para nada amigable y que posiblemente sus preciadas kintamas sean las principales perjudicadas.

 _ **Continuara ...**_

* * *

 _ *** Kintamas (**_ _金玉_ _.)_ _ **: Bolas de oro.**_

 _ *****_ _ **jiisan**_ _ **: abuelo.**_

¡Hola gente! Mi idea era publicar un capítulo por mes, pero también he tenido en cuenta, por ejemplo, a Sorachi, también conocido como gorila, lo que se ha retrasado tanto como se ha podido jajaja pero a modo de disculpas ha alargado tanto como fuera posible este capítulo.

Además, me gustaría hacer algunas **aclaraciones** :

En cuanto a la edad de los protagonistas, como ya se mencionó antes, Kagura tiene 16 años y por lo tanto, Sougo tiene 20 años, de los cuales no va a pasar, porque usted lo descubrió Gintoki jajajaj. Todo esto ocurre después de la saga "El alma de plata".

En esta historia si lograron derrotar a Utsuro, Sadaharu hermoso no se volvió bolita, yorozuya no se resolvió, sino también en el espacio junto a Sadaharu y el calvo por casi un año para el entrenamiento y a menudo en su lugar. Nobu Nobu no murió, a pesar de que creo que se ha merecido, y con la ayuda de Soy ahora que tiene una carga dentro del gobierno y se ha renovado, intento de volver a la realidad que Shigue deseable.

Al principio tenía la idea de hacerlo con personajes más adultos, pero como me inspire con las hermosas creaciones de LOLI.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, quejas, etc… todo es bien recibido, nos vemos el próximo mes… quizás jajajaj.


End file.
